Oh My Chocobos
by XxXDevilMayCryXxX
Summary: Well this was supposed to be a funny soap opera type drama where id write a chapter and my friends would but they kinda skipped out on me so now its just me. Idk if i will continue it but if people review and like it then i will.


It was a sunny day in Midgar, little did they know they're lives were about to take an interesting turn. With the arrival of three new comers, they all are cast into drama, and chaos, more so than they already had that is. Your now reading Oh My Chocobos.

" Wow this place is pretty big." Tater commented as she looked around Midgar as her, and her two friends entered the city.

" I guess." Bug said shrugging lightly as she looked around, obviously not impressed by her new surroundings even though it was an improvement from what they were used to seeing; due to the fact that they had been sleeping in the woods the past few nights to get here so as to save Gil.

" I don't like it, this place just gives me bad feelings." Mickey commented. She nervously looked around the large city.

" You say that about every city." Bug commented walking through the crowd, Tater and Mickey followed. Tater and Bug had been called in by Police Chief Cloud Strife to help with a murder case. They had absolutely no clues so they needed good detectives, the best so they called Tater and Bug. Mickey on the other hand was their life long friend and companion, though she wasn't just here to tag along, no she has other plans. And what she did for a living was very illegal, but surprisingly Bug and Tater hadn't the slightest clue.

" Come on you two." Bug said annoyed as she pushed past people, she didn't like the city much either. They continued to walk through down town till they came to the train station.

" Okay, from here it says to take the train to stop 5." Tater commented looking at the directions she had in her hands. They all climbed aboard the train, and headed to stop 5. When they got off they were in a small suburb called Nibelhiem. They walked through Nibelhiem, and they passed a huge darkly lit manor, no doubt the owner was loaded. Mickey stopped in her tracks and stared at the house a wicked grin spreading on her lips.

" Mickey hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Bug called over her shoulder.

" You guys go on ahead I'm gonna look around town and stuff." Mickey called. Bug stopped and glanced back at her and shrugged, then continued walking again and Tater followed. Mickey smiled as they left. Soon as she was gone she scaled the fence surrounding the manor with a practiced ease. She dropped silently on the front lawn and made her way to the back door. Once at the backdoor she pulled out a small lock picking kit out of her pocket. She quickly picked the lock and slipped inside.

" Wow, this guys is loaded." she said quietly as she walked through the manor. The windows were dark, but they let in plenty of light. The manor had few, but expensive decorations. She made her way to the end of the hall and peered around the comer, looking to see if she saw anyone. There was no one. She left out a sigh of relief.

" Please explain to me why you are in my house." and angry voice demanded from behind her. She was caught.

Meanwhile

" So can you help us on the case?" Cloud asked Bug and Tater.

" We'll try our best but they're isn't much for us to work with." Tater said truthfully.

" I know that's why I called you two in, you're the best. If anyone can do it it's you 2." Cloud said.

" Well Spiky we'll get right on it then." Bug said winking at him as she spun around and walked off towards the crime scene. Tater followed.

" Don't call me Spiky!" Cloud called after her, all she did was snicker. Bug and Tater then re-inspected the crime scene. They found nothing, but a small hair that had went unnoticed earlier. Placing the hair in a evidence bag the headed back to the lab to do testing. The victim Aeris Gainsborough, had brown hair, and this hair was black. They may have just found a way to figure out who the murderer is. They headed back to the lab unaware they were being watched, by Angeal. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

" Sir." he said.

" Yes Angeal?"

" There was a slip up. They two new detectives Cloud hired found something."

" What did they find?"

" I don't know sir. They seemed pleased with what they had found though."

" …..Alright then, we have no choice take them out any way you have to but it has to look like an accident I can't have people after me for the murder of cops."

" I understand sir." Angeal said and with that he hung up and pulled on his motorcycle helmet and drove off to the lab, they were about to have an accident.

Meanwhile

" I was ummmm….looking for the bathroom?" Mickey stammered. Vincent raised and eyebrow at her.

" There are some bushes out side use those." Vincent dead panned. Mickey jaw dropped.

" Your so mean!" Mickey whined annoyed. Vincent smirked at her.

" I know. Now leave." he said pointing at the door. Mickey sighed but obeyed and went to the door to open it. Mickey pulled on the door but it didn't budge at all. She blink and looked at the door to see if it was locked it wasn't. Mickey pulled on the door again but it still refused to budge. Mickey tried again yanking it this time, only to hurt her hand.

" Well I'd love to but your damn door wont let me leave." Mickey grumbled angrily. Vincent sighed and walked over to the door. He yanked at the door and it easily popped out of place. Mickey just stared at him in amazement. Mickey was far from a push over in terms of strength, but the door didn't even budge for her.

" Wimp." Vincent muttered.

" I most certainly am not." Mickey said punching him in the arm. Vincent didn't say a word he just gave her a glare that could kill.

" I will uh just be going now." Mickey said backing out the door afraid to turn her back to him.

" Yeah you do that." Vincent said darkly as he slammed the door.

" Damn, he's scary." Mickey muttered turning and walking off to the lab, where she was hoping to find Bug and Tater.

At the Lab

" We'll what do you have there?" Cloud asked as they walked in pointing to the evidence bag Tater was holding.

" Hopefully the evidence we need to put the killer behind bars." Tater said.

" Well-" be fore Cloud could finish his sentence the whole lab erupted into flames. Cloud jumped out the way of the flames.

" What the hell?" Bug stated alarmed. They glanced around, but all the exits were blocked they were trapped.

Outside

" Holy Shit Bug and Tater are in there!" Mickey exclaimed as she watched the place go up in flames. Her only two friends were inside, excluding her partner in crime but he comes in to this later. Mickey did the only thing she could do…she stood there as fire trucks and police pulled up because, there was nothing she could do. She had to wait, she had to trust the firefighters would get them out.

To be Continued….


End file.
